Magi: Kingdom of Magic II, The Forgotten Past
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Magika Akademia adalah sekolah sihir kedua setelah Magnostad, disana para penyihir dilatih dan diajak untuk mengenal sesuatu yang mereka tak ketahui. Ini adalah kisah seorang pemuda yang mencari jati dirinya sendiri, Sendou Akira! My First FF at Fandom Magi Indo RNR Please, NO YAOI


Kuroko Tetsuragi Present

A Magi Fanfiction

Magi © NOT Mine (anyone knows who is the Magi's Creator?)

"Magi: Kingdom of Magic II, The Forgotten Past"

Language: Indonesia

Rate: T

Word:

World: AU

Pair: -

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 01: Prologue

Summary: Magika Akademia adalah sekolah sihir kedua setelah Magnostad, disana para penyihir dilatih dan diajak untuk mengenal sesuatu yang mereka tak ketahui. Ini adalah kisah seorang pemuda yang mencari jati dirinya sendiri, Sendou Akira!

—Check This Out—

Sendou Akira's POV

Hello Minna-sama! Perkenalkan namaku Sendou Akira, aku memiliki sepasang mata crimson dengan rambut hitam tebal yang dijalin dango style entah sejak kapan, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku saat kecil maupun sudah besar, umurku 22 tahun dan aku tak ingat kehidupanku 20 tahun yang lalu, yang aku tau namaku adalah Sendou Akira dan aku murid di Magika Akademia, nggak tau kan? Itu karena Magi lebih sering nyeritain Magnostad! Sekali-kali napa singgah ke mari!

"Akira-kun~~" panggil seorang pemuda, kenapa aku tau? KEPO deh lo!

"Hn ada apa? Yuuka-kun" tanyaku pada pemuda berambut hitam seleher sambil tersenyum, dia adalah Akari Yuuka sahabatku, aku bertemu dengannya 2 tahun yang lalu

"Apa kamu sudah ingat masa lalu mu?" tanyanya, Oh iya jika seorang siswa tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Akupun tak tahu kenapa

"Tidak, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, nama ini saja kamu yang memberikannya kan?" dia hanya tersenyum kecut, sementara aku terdiam

_Aku tak akan bertahan lama di akademia ini ya~ _

Hanya hal itu saja yang mengganjal pikiranku, ya~ mungkin aku adalah penyihir terbaik di akademia, namun jika aku tak bisa mengingan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Sehebat apapun aku, bahkan jika aku ini magi sekalipun... aku akan dikeluarkan dari akademia, karena itu adalah peraturam yang mutlak

"Akira-kun... daijoubu?"

"Ya tentu saja! Lagipula aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah!" seruku

"Memangnya kamu tau dimana rumahmu? Kamu kan nggak ingat apapun?"

"Ya—sebelum itu aku ingin ke Sindria! Aku ingin bekerja di sana! Jika aku masih tidak menemukan apapun tentang ingatanku. Mungkin aku akan tinggal disana" jelasku

"Sindria ya...? itu impianmu dari 2 tahun yang lalu kan? Saat kamu pertama kali bertemu denganku"

"Ya! Aku ini fans berat Sinbad! Dia pengguna wadah jin yang sangat hebat!"

"Aku harap kamu bisa bertemu dengannya ya Akira-kun" Aku menutup mataku, merasakan kelembutan tanganya yang mengelus kepalaku, yang mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya

—Pembatas—

"Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu—"

"Hari Ujian..."

Yap Hari ini adalah hari ujian dimulai, pertama-tama para peserta akan bertarung melawan monster lalu mereka yang lulus akan ditanyai seputar kehidupannya. Kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku... jika aku tak dapat mengingat masa laluku aku akan dikeluarkan oleh pihak akademia

"Jadi ini monster yang akan kita lawan sekarang ha?" tanyaku, aku menatap monster yang ada di depanku, kalau hanya ini sih ngampang banget tau!

"Yang ini biar aku saja yang hentikan!" seruku, aku mengarahkan tongkat sihirku, sekumpulan cahaya yang disebut magoi pun berkumpul disekitar mata rubi dari tongkat sihirku ini ditambah sejumlah rukh yang anehnya juga mendekati tongkat sihirku sehingga bolah cahaya itu semakin besar, aku menyeringan. Inilah alasan kenapa aku bisa jadi murid terbaik... aku memiliki kemampuan setara magi meskipun aku bukan magi

"Kamikaze!" seruku, aku mengarahkan sihir angin dengan kekuatan dasyat itu sehingga membuat monster itu terpental jauh, namun tidak hanya itu saja, aku sedikit melayang keatas. Tampak sejumlah es yang siap membunuh monster itu sekali serang

"Kouri" gumanku dan—

Crash!

Suara cipratan darah saat es super tajamku menusuk tubuh monster itu bertubi-tubi, aku menatap monster itu dengan tatapan 'Aku berhasil!' aku memang tak perduli kalau aku tak akan lulus ujian kali ini karena masalah ingatan hanya saja entah kenapa aku menyukainya

.

.

Aku menyukainya~ saat melihat seseorang menderita, tentu saja Yuuka adalah pengecualian~

"—!" tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa tertarik sesuatu, aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sangat sakit seperi mau meledak

"Akhh~~"

"Akira-kun! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" aku tak membalas pertanyaan Yuuka, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah sekelebat ingatan aneh yang bahkan aku tak tau apa, diingatan itu terlihat jelas wanita berpakaian china, membawa sesosok bayi

Lalu

"Akira-kun!"

Lalu—

"Akira-kun! Akira-kun... kira-kun"

Semuanya pun gelap

—Pembatas—

"Ukh~~" erangku, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, apa tadi aku pingsan? Oh iya, aku jelas tidak lulus ujian tahun ini dan harus pergi dari akademia

"Hari ini, kamu akan meninggalkan akademia sekarang"

"Ke mana kamu akan pergi, dengan tanpa mengetahui tempat kelahiranmu haa?"

"Sindria... aku ingin ke Sindria..." gumamku, aku menatap komite akademia, Lei Wua

"Sindria kah? Baiklah kami akan membawamu kesana..."

-SKIPPED-

"Jaa~ nee Akira-kun!" seru Yuuka, rasanya nggak nyaman kalau harus pisah dari Yuuka

"Hmm... terimakasih untuk 2 tahun belakangan ini ya Yuuka-kun"

—Pembatas—

Inilah dia Sindria, waa~ aku nggak sabar pengen bekerja disini! Pertama aku ingin bertemu dengan magi mereka... lalu berlatih pedang, dan masih banyak lagi

"Wah~ hebat! Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya!"

Itu dia! Sinbad-sama, aku ingin banyak tau tentang dia, ah! Dia datang kemari

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini—" tatapannya seakan menusuk, apa dia tak suka denganku? Setauku Sinbad adalah raja yang baik hati

"—Judal?"

.

Eh?

—To Be Continued—

RNR Please


End file.
